


*correction

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i know nick didnt do the facerig stream during e3 but theres no rules in hell





	*correction

**nickelodeon:** dude you would not believe the stream i just finished. best content ive ever made. the height of content production. im a mfing genius

**sweet baby boy:** nicolas you played with an anime girl facerig for an hour and a half. 

**nickelodeon:** ikr this kinda skill can only come naturally, also i’m beautiful. they love me

**nickelodeon:** anyway me and my beautiful face are hella bored

**nickelodeon:** they put you up in the room a couple halls down right

**nickelodeon:** wanna bang 

**nickelodeon:** brb 

Griffin just about drops his phone. It’s just autocorrect, he tells himself, it’s just a mistake Nick made typing and is going to come back, and laugh at, and fix. It’s nothing. 

But if it’s nothing, than why is his heart beating so fast, like it’ll fly out of his chest at any moment. Why can he feel a flush creeping up his face.

Why does even the thought of it turn his whole body into a live wire? 

He had put it off as something he'd imagined, but now the events of the past few days streamed back. He had thought Nick was acting a little strange this time, letting his gaze linger just a little long when he looked at Griffin, walking with just a little more swing in his hips in front of Griffin, biting at a pink lip when Griffin moaned exaggeratedly at a particularly good headshot in one of the games they had tested. But no. It was just wishful thinking. It couldn’t be---

Could Nick want him, too? 

A sudden rush of impossible bravery rises up in Griffin, and he picks his phone back up and pulls the chat back up with shaky fingers. 

**sweet baby boy:** nick baby you know i love you but if we’re gonna do this we gotta get ourselves a safeword ;)

He hits send before he can think better of it and leans back, face in hands. Okay. So he did that. A little joking, a little serious, neutral enough to go either way, solid enough to be a decision if Nick was flexible. Or at least he hoped. 

**nickelodeon:** back sorry, someone had the wrong hotel room 

**nickelodeon:** WHOOPS haha *hang

**nickelodeon:** damn autocorrect amirite

**nickelodeon:** wait

**nickelodeon:** what 

Oh _shit._ Griffin’s stomach drops. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn’t have been so playful - he’s fucked up bad now. His mind whirls as he frantically tries to come with a response that’ll fix this somehow, that’ll ease Nick’s mind---

**nickelodeon:** griffin are you serious

**nickelodeon:** holy shit 

**nickelodeon:** dude i… didnt think it was gonna happen like this but i mean

**nickelodeon:** any opportunitys a good one yeah? 

**nickelodeon:** doors unlocked, if you wanna come over whenever

_What the fuck._ If Griffin was shaken before, he’s floored now, head spinning as his brain tries to wrap itself around the words that appear, impossibly, before him.

Nick wants him back. 

Nick has left the door unlocked to his hotel room, the room where he sleeps, where his _bed_ is, for _him._

Oh god. 

**sweet baby boy:** i’m on my way.


End file.
